Traitor
by Runicpower of Azeroth
Summary: Kyra Wyrnn was the unwanted daughter of King Varian Wyrnn.He feared that if her existence was discovered she would hunted down by any enemy and has been confined to a cottage in the hills of Elwynn Forest, she hates the king for what he has ough what will happen when she has had enough and decides to do the unthinkable,betray the Alliance and fall in love with a blood elf.


Kyra **Wrynn's** life was one full of solitude and secrecy. Being the daughter of King Varian Wrynn did not bode well for her, due to the fact that he saw fit to have her existence a secret and unknown to anyone save for a few of his royal guards and some old servants. He feared that if the horde or any other opposing forces discovered her existence they would try to capture her and use her as leverage against the Alliance. This resulted in her being escorted at the age of five to a small cottage in the mountains and hills of Elwynn Forest southeast of Stormwind, with only the stoic guards and an old servant as company. She was deprived of a proper childhood and spent her days sitting at the edge of the nearby lake daydreaming of freedom and becoming a great warrior.

**Kyra's POV:**

(15 years later)

The fresh spring air gave a happy atmosphere to the day ahead. New growth appearing everywhere around Elwynn Forest, the lush green foliage giving everything a healthy glow. Birds chirping almost gave the illusion that this was a place to be enjoyed. Although not for me, not when you are kept prisoner in your own land by a king who only had his own selfish interests at hand, a man who refused to see even his own daughter.

I hid behind the tree in front of the small house I was confined to. Two of the guards were sparring and I watched with a hunger in my eyes. They parried and dodged, thrust and swung, while I could tell they weren't the most seasoned of fighters, my options were limited when it came to opportunities to learn how to fight. The old servant I was under the care of refused to allow me to interact with the guards or leave the area around the house. Although for the moment the old hag was sleeping away like she did every afternoon, leaving me with free time to myself that she didn't need to know about. It was my biggest dream to become one of the greatest warriors known, and I refused to let the fact that I was the kings daughter slow me down. Every day for the past few years I hid behind this tree and observed the guards closely,memorizing their every move,sometimes practicing by myself with a nearby fallen stick.

My days consisted of waking up early to watch the guards,sneaking back to the cottage to preform mindless domestic tasks, watching the guards, practicing alone, and falling back to the house claiming to be resting by the lake. Pretty boring, although it was the best I could do while being constantly monitored and kept under guard.

While at first I just wanted to become a great warrior, a new hatred began to take root in my mind. I started to realize that my constant solitude and confinement wasn't my fault, but the king's. The Savior of our land they called him, the man who brought the Alliance together and has been battling the fearsome Horde. No he was a coward who couldn't even protect his own daughter so her sends her away with guards and a servant to do the job for him. I refused to acknowledge the man as my father any more, after years of asking when daddy was going to come see me when I was younger, I gave up and started to feel resentment towards him. Soon hatred filled the empty and cavernous holes in my heart, and all wanted was to see the man and his kingdom fall. Although the only way that I could do this was to become someone who could fight and be of value.

I struck the makeshift sword into the tree as hard as I could, splintering the small piece of wood in half. "This is pointless" I thought to myself, "There is no way that I can become a great warrior by watching some useless excuses for guards play fight every day of my life." Unfortunately it wasn't like I could simply waltz into an academy and demand to be trained with no money on me and the King going on a rampage trying to find me.

Glancing skywards I noted that it was starting to become dark outside and knew that I would have to creep back to the cottage and act like I was doing something ladylike and proper.

I lay awake that night thinking of what I could do to learn to become a fearsome warrior who would take down the heartless king of Stormwind, and how I would become the greatest traitor of the Alliance ever known.

**Ardeth's POV:**

" Yes,I will need a weeks worth of provisions, and while your at it I will need someone to repair all of this armor, I'm afraid it banged up pretty badly in that last scuffle over in Warsong Gulch, damned dwarf just kept on swinging that mace so hard I'm surprised I don't have my head bashed in." I said

"Yeah yeah whatever you want." The Goblin replied, a bored look on his face. "That'll be 160 gold pieces"

" What! Are you crazy? I mean yeah the breastplate could use some work,but 160 gold that's just downright robbery in disguise!

"Take it or leave it, no money, no deal." The goblin stated. Two brutish orcs came up behind the Goblin and I had no doubt that they would call the whole marketplace down on me if I started something.

"Fine but my armor better come back spotless and not a dent left in it, or so help me!" I yelled at him

"Filthy, greedy goblins." I muttered as I stalked away, my bags being a considerable amount lighter. This journey was costing a lot, in the past few days I had spent over 500 precious gold pieces and had haggled with some not so reputable sources. All because of my hunger for adventure and ending the Alliance I ended up in agreeing to go terrorize Goldshire in Elwynn Forest. This was not advised by the warchief, although I was getting bored of border skirmishes and wanted to jump right into the middle of the fray. So I managed to convince him that I could also gather information from the locals while under disguise and trick a few drunkards into spilling their secrets. While that was normally a rouges job the warchief seem to agree that this mission did have some value to it as long as I gathered some useful information. (Although he did not mention that I would have to pay for the entire journey myself).

While I have no problem with ending the miserable alliance scum lives, I don't enjoy the journey all the way to Elwynn Forest. Mostly because it includes paying gold (yet again) for a portal to the Blasted Lands( A terribly arid and hot place),flying across Duskwood( A terribly creepy and gloomy place) and then finally getting into Elwynn Forest ( A everyone wants to kill you place).

So all in all this was not a very enjoyable journey and not for the light of heart. Which is why I loved it so much, it was a challenge worthy of a seasoned paladin such as myself. The thing that made me so underestimated is that my enemies thought that I would spare them or try to only harm them as little as possible. Although the ones who I was trained under did not exactly follow the virtues of the light. I had learned that with enough power it is possible to disobey the blessed virtues and act as a bloodthirsty warrior, with perks such as healing and being able to wield the light for the good of the Horde and the downfall of the Alliance.

Checking into a nearby inn, I decided that I would head to the Drag tomorrow and depart from Orgrimmar and begin my journey of releasing some of my pent up anger on the unsuspecting citizens of Goldshire, while getting paid to find some information to benefit the rest of the Horde.

* * *

**Okay so how was chapter 1? Please let me know what you guys think by reviewing and any and all constructive criticism is welcome. **


End file.
